El origen de los guardianes: El renacer
by Alexan5dra
Summary: Jack creía que tras derrotar a Sombra su vida sería más fácil. Mentira. Presionado por los guardianes acude a la asamblea de espíritus en la guarida del tiempo. Donde descubre el retorno de su enemigo Sombra que esta vez no solo pretende derrotar a los guardianes. Un espíritu que Jack no consigue sacarse de la cabeza podría ser su salvación o su destrucción. El tiempo se acaba.
1. El despertar

EL DESPERTAR:

_Despierta._

_¿Quién me llama?_

_Abre los ojos._

_¿Quién eres?_

Abro los ojos con dificultad. Veo a través del cráter a 15 metros de mí el oscuro cielo estrellado, la nieve que entra ligera hasta que toca mis mejillas. Y la Luna. Esa enorme y brillante luna. Me rodean paredes de roca cubiertas de musgo. Me incorporo. Veo que llevo fuertemente agarrada en la mano una flauta de madera. Me toco la cabeza y noto el relieve de la diadema que llevo puesta. Confusa me pongo en pie.

_¿Cómo saldré de aquí?_

_El viento._

Otra vez esa voz.

_Me ha parecido… No puede ser. ¿Me está hablando la luna?_

Miro hacia la Luna sin comprender lo que está pasando. Noto en el rosto una brisa que llega desde arriba.

_Utiliza el viento._

Sin pensar levanto el brazo y hago un giro de muñeca. Delante mío se crea un pequeño remolino que se transforma en dos aves echas de aire. Una está formada por una brisa blanca y suave, la otra de nubes tormentosas y relámpagos chispeantes, las dos se parecen a un cuervo pero con picos mas puntiagudo y delicados, y colas y alas mas largas. Río asombrada mientras salen volando.

_Increíble… ¡El viento me obedece!_

Sin cuestionarme lo que acabo de hacer cojo aire, concentro todas mis energías en controlar el viento a mí alrededor y el aire me impulsa al exterior. Siento la nieve fría bajo mis pies descalzos y observo los arboles que me rodean. Inspiro profundamente capturando los olores del bosque: nieve, humedad, corteza de árbol, que se mezclan con las melodías de la naturaleza: un ramita quebrándose bajo la pata de un ciervo, un búho solitario... Cuando una risa nerviosa se forma en mi garganta las dos aves de viento se posan en mis hombros y acarician mi cabeza con la suya. Pero la sonrisa se me cae de golpe. Por ultima vez dirijo la mirada hacia la Luna.

_Mi nombre es Juliet Aura._

_¿Que cómo lo sé?_

_La Luna me lo dijó._


	2. La guarida del tiempo

**LA GUARIDA DEL TIEMPO:**

-Debes estar de broma- Masculló Jack Frost

-No -respondió Norte- Es justo aquí.

-¡Pero si solo hay arena por todas partes!- Exclamó el joven.

Hacía semanas que los guardianes acosaban a Jack para acudir a la reunión de espíritus que convocó Padre tiempo en su escondite, la guarida del tiempo. Jack nunca había sido invitado a nada así (en realidad desconocía la existencia de tales reuniones), ni siquiera tenía la intención de ir pero sus compañeros no dejaron de presionar-le hasta que al final accedió. Todo para encontrar-se en medio del desierto arábigo soportando un calor abrasador (cosa que no sienta demasiado bien a un espíritu del invierno).

Sandy hizo unos signos extraños sobre su cabeza con su arena dorada.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto el peliblanco sin entender.

-Dice que tenemos que esperar a que se abra la entrada- tradujo Tooth.

-¿Que entra...?-Comenzó Jack, pero no tuvo tiempo de acabar la frase porque bajo los pies de los cinco se abrió un hoyo que se tragó a los guardianes junto con la arena.

Los cinco cayeron por una versión de tobogán de agua hecha con arena hasta el suelo de una caverna. Jack estaba adolorido por el golpe de la llegada pero sus otros compañeros parecían estar en perfecto estado. Bunny que estaba a su lado no dejaba de reírse de él.

-Gracias por el aviso conejo- soltó con una mirada de odio.

-no gracias a ti por la cara que has puesto mientras caías- continuo el conejo sin dejar de carcajear.

-_Cof, cof_\- Se oyó.

Jack giró la cabeza hacia donde había venido la tos sarcástica. Delante de él se encontraba un hombre que no había visto antes. Parecía joven, alto y fuerte. Sin engarbo sus cabellos eran canosos y tenia arrugas en la frente, el rabillo de los ojos y las comisura de la boca. En la mano derecha sostenía un reloj de bolsillo.

-Llegáis tarde- dijo guardando el reloj- Habéis tardado más en bajar de lo previsto.

\- ¿Eres tu quien nos ha tirado por el agujero?- exclamo Jack con los ojos de par en par- ¿Y encima te atreves a decirnos que llegamos tarde?- Agrego apuntándole con su cayado.

El hombre bajo la punta del cayado con la mano y sin expresión alguna- Así es joven Frost. Te agradecería que te controles.

-¿Como sabes mi nombre?- Dijo relajando su postura.

-Jack él es Padre Tiempo, lo sabe todo- le susurro Hada.

-Bien, todo todo no.- Rió el hombre- Se muchas cosas pero el único que lo sabe todo es el hombre de la luna. Pero al ser el señor del tiempo se cuando se produce una protuberancia en el tiempo, como por ejemplo el alzamiento de un nuevo inmortal.

-¿Por qué nos has hecho venir Padre?- Interrumpió Norte yendo al grano.

-Todo a su debido tiempo viejo amigo. De momento os llevare al gran salón con los demás espíritus.

Padre tiempo los guio por un pasillo que empezaba justo al orto lado de la caverna. Jack no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que estaba hecho con arena seca resplandeciente, era del mismo brillo de donde provenía toda la luz. Les recordó a la arena de Sandy, pero esta no resplandeció en tonos dorados si no cobrizos. El pasillo creció a lo ancho y a lo largo hasta que desemboco en un gran salón. Tenía la forma de una cúpula, también formadas de arena las paredes parecían un rosco de abejas llenas de agujeros con pergaminos dentro. En el suelo las imágenes en movimiento de épocas pasadas cambiaban constantemente. En el centro de todo el salón lleno de espíritus de todo tipo se habría un gran agujero por el que un hilo de arena plateada bajaba desde el punto más elevado del techo hasta un piso inferior. Jack se sentía en el interior de un reloj de arena.

-Te estaré vigilando mocoso, no nos pongas en evidencia- amenazó Bunny mientras se mezclaban entre la gente siguiendo a Norte y Sandy. Se habían quedado solos Tooth y Jack.

Tooth suspiro al lado de Jack. -Jamás me canso de ver el gran salón- Dijo con ojos brillantes- Brilla más que el primer diente de leche de un primogénito.

Cuando Jack iba a dirigirse a examinar más de cerca el gran hoyo circular se les acerco otra persona.

\- No tan brillante como tu plumaje Hadita- Susurro el chico en la oreja de Hada.

-Hola Cupido- contesto Hada desvaneciéndose todo el brillo de sus ojos.

Las cuatro haditas que acompañaban a Hada ese día empezaron a revolotear nerviosas a su alrededor.

\- Encantado de veros de nuevo a vosotras también chicas- río Cupido.

-¿Tu eres Cupido?- exclamo Jack sorprendido. El imaginaba al espíritu del amor como a un bebé con alas, pañal y rizos rubios, no aquel chico dos cabezas más altos que él con uniforme militar. Y en cambio de un arquito y flechas con punta de corazón llevaba lo último en arcos de caza.

-Ya empezamos- se quejo Cupido- si, siento no ser el bebe volador que todos... un momento, yo te conozco...- añadió con los ojos entre cerrados.- ¡Eres Jack Frost!- exclamo.

-Vaya ¿eres un fa? Pues lo siento chico pero hoy no firmo autógrafos.

-El año pasado convertiste a uno de mis querubines en un bloque de hielo- Gruño Cupido- Kevin estuvo dos semanas con neumonía.

Jack deducía que no era un fan así que soltó un "ups" y se perdió en la marea de espíritus. Cupido le intentó seguir, pero enseguida lo despisto entre la multitud. La gente no paraba de hablar y cansado de esperar el mensaje de padre tiempo que no parecía llegar nunca se acerco al hoyo. Rodeando el hilo de arena cayente unas placas de mármol flotaban a modo de escalera de caracol. Miró a la multitud por si alguien le vigilaba, al ver que nadie le veía se lanzo volando hasta el suelo del piso inferior. Se encontraba en una gran sala rectangular, de unos 10 metros de ancho y que no parecía tener fin a lo largo. En el suelo unas ranuras llevaban la arena hasta unos frescos pintados en las paredes, y al tocar las pinturas la arena se fusionaba con ellas. Había visto algo parecido en el palacio de Tooth. Eran representaciones de los espíritus.

Andando por toda la sala encontró las pinturas de Norte, Bunny, Sandy... y la suya. Estaba el con su cayado sobre un fondo blanco polo y azul hielo rodeado por copos de nieve. Pero algo más le llamó la atención, sintió que algo le llamaba desde otro lado de la sala. Siguió esa sensación y acabo de cara a otro fresco. Un marco de nubes grises y liliáceas rodaba a una chica de cabello castaño y tez pálida, tenia los brazos abiertos y en cada uno se posaba una extraña ave, a su alrededor flotaban hojas plumas e insectos como abejas y luciérnagas. Pero lo que más atención le llamo fueron sus ojos. Cambiaban de color en todo momento: de color miel a gris y después de color berenjena. Estaba tan embelesado mirando la imagen que no se dio cuenta de que una presencia oscura se apoderaba de la sala hasta que estuvo detrás de él.

-Hola Jack- dijo una voz conocida a sus espaldas. Y Jack no necesitó girarse para ver quién era.

**Mientras en el gran salón:**

Padre Tiempo hizo que la arena de un lado de la sala lo alzara a modo de podio. Llegó la hora de contarles a todos por qué les había llamado.

-Atención todo el mundo- Nadie le hizo caso- ¡escuchad!- gritó esta vez. Todos les miraron- A continuación me dispongo a contaros el porqué os he reunido aquí. Hace un mes tres días y diecisiete minutos sentí el alzamiento de un nuevo espíritu.- Todos comenzaron a murmurar con sus vecinos.- Silencio por favor. Hasta aquí el hecho no es muy importante. La verdadera noticia es la siguiente: Dos semanas y tres horas atrás el hombre de la Luna hablo conmigo. Un antiguo enemigo de los guardianes ha vuelto- dijo esto mirando a Norte – Pero esta vez pretende acabar con todos los espíritus.- de nuevo la gente empezó a comentar y Padre continúo con la voz más alta – Está reuniendo un ejército y pretende que el nuevo espíritu se una a sus tropas. Por alguna razón que desconozco si lo consigue no tendríamos posibilidades de derrotarlo. Es por eso que MiM otorga esta misión a los guardianes, pero todos los espíritus debemos colaborar. Compañeros nuestro enemigo es...

**¡BUUUUM!**

De golpe un torrente de hielo y tinta negra surgió piso inferior.

-¡Sombra!- Alguien gritó

Del mismo hoyo salieron sombra y Jack. El guardián hacia todo lo que podía para golpear al señor de las pesadillas pero este apenas se esforzaba al defenderse y lo hacía con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿No lo entiendes crio?- se burlo- Vuelvo más fuerte que nunca.

Sombra alzó los brazos y una marea de tinta negra inundo toda la sala sujetando a los espíritus al suelo, incluido Jack que cayó al suelo.

-Escuchadme todos- prosiguió- La era de la luz esta por terminar. La oscuridad volverá a reinar. Estad atentos espíritus, se os acaba el tiempo.- Sombra dirigió la mano hasta la arena plateada y esta se volvió negra. Todos los espíritus sintieron un golpe en el estomago, pero a Padre Tiempo, cuyo poder provenía de esa arena, le pareció que un elefante le pasaba por encima.

Jack congelo las sombras que lo apresaba y las rompió logrando liberarse. Pero cuando la ola de hielo que lanzo a Sombra iba a alcanzarle el desapareció.

Todos los espíritus empezaron a liberarse y a rodear a Padre Tiempo. Estaba tendido en el suelo, ahora parecía alguien mucho más viejo y su voz era débil.

-Guardianes- gimió más que habló- Debéis encontrar al nuevo espíritu. Si las arenas del tiempo siguen ennegrecidas cualquier espíritu que no pertenezca a las tinieblas perderá su inmortalidad, incluido yo.-Tosió- No tenemos mucho tiempo, apenas tres meses. Ella puede arreglarlo, curar las arenas del tiempo y detener a Sombra. Si se une a él será nuestra destrucción.- Miró Jack- Joven Frost tu ya la has visto en la sala de las eras. Encontradla. Encontrad a aquella que viaja con el viento. Encontrad a Ju…- Y entonces Padre tiempo perdió el conocimiento.

Un rato despues Padre Tiempo había sido trasladado a sus aposentos por unos ratones de Pérez y estaba bajo el cuidado de un querubín de Cupido. Los espíritus ya se habían organizado. Habían decidido que mientras los guardianes se centraban en su búsqueda se repartiría en trabajo de Tooth y Sandy que era diario y Jack seria el unico guerdian con algo de tiempo ya que nadie más era capaz de manipular la nieve.

-Lo primero que deberíamos hacer es consultar a los demás espíritus de las estaciones: Octavia Underwood, Helios Waters y Juniper Poison.- Sugirió Norte- Siempre están al tanto de todo.

\- Puedo ayudar con Octavia- se ofreció Bunny- pero no esperes mucha colaboración de los otros dos.

-Está bien aceptó Norte.

En otro momento a Jack le hubiera sorprendido la existencia de otros espíritus de las estaciones pero ahora solo podía dar vueltas a lo que había dicho Padre Tiempo. La arena que les mantenía inmortales había sido infectada por la oscuridad, a consecuencia Padre Tiempo había caído gravemente enfermo, tenían que encontrar a un espíritu que no había visto nadie y solo tenían menos de tres meses o todos morirían y la tierra se sumiría en las tinieblas. Pan comido.

_Joven Frost tu ya la has visto_

Recordó las palabras de Padre Tiempo.

_¿Se referiría a la chica del Fresco?_

Se preguntó a sí mismo. Por una parte esperaba que fuera así. Había tenido una sensación muy fuerte al observar su pintura, no estaba seguro de que era pero tenía que verla en carne y hueso. Pero por el otro lado… Si de verdad era tan poderosa y cavia la posibilidad de que se uniera a Sombra…

_Ahora eso no importa. No solo los niños están en peligro esta vez sino el mundo entero. Tenemos que encontrarla. Y tenemos que hacerlo antes que Sombra._

**Quería dar las gracias a las personas que comentaron y a quienes leyeron mi fic. Es la primera vez que hago uno así que aún estoy un poco verde…**

**De todas maneras quería decir que a partir de ahora ya serán más largos que el primero y tendrán más acción, ya que tanto este como el anterior eran bastante introductorios.**

**Adema como estoy de exámenes y trabajos finales hasta el día 15 más o menos no podre volver a subir. ¡Aunque ya estoy preparando los capítulos 3 y 4! Y a partir de entonces tengo pensado subir un capitulo cada 5 días.**

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	3. Querubines accidentados

Capítulo 3: QUERUBINES ACCIDENTADOS

Jack observaba el globo en el taller de Norte. El lugar se sentía más vacío y silencioso que nunca debido a la ausencia de todos los yetis que habían sido enviados a misiones de búsqueda. Norte Se encontraba en una reunión con Madre Tierra y Sandy intentaba encontrar cualquier pista que les llevará a Sombra, o al nuevo espíritu por todo el mundo.

Por su lado Bunny y Hada trabajaban duro en convencer a los demás espíritus de las estaciones para que le ayudará. Octavia, aunque se negaba a tratar con Jack, se mostraba colaboradora, pero Juniper y Helios… eran un hueso duro de roer.

Con todos los guardianes ocupados alguien tenía que vigilar el taller, que también era la sede de los guardianes... A Jack le parecía una tarea tediosa y aburrida y le daba la sensación de que no estaba ayudando nada.

Una semana. Había pasado una semana des del ataque en la guarida del tiempo y Padre Tiempo aun restaba inconsciente. Y en esta semana el espíritu del invierno no había dejado de pensar en la chica

Debería estar ahí fuera buscando a Sombra. Buscándola a ella…

Justo cuando estaba más ensimismado en sus pensamientos algo golpeó con la puerta de vidrio del balón de aquella sala.

BAAM!

Jack casi salta del susto y tras un segundo de confusión voló disparado al balcón.

Sentada sobre las frías baldosas de piedra una chica intentaba apartar su ondulada melena blanca de su cara.

-¡Aahg, maldito cabello! Siempre me tapas la vista- murmuró sin notar la presencia del guardián.

\- ¿E- estás bien?- inquirió Jack no sabiendo cómo reaccionar ante la desconocida.

La chica se paralizó mirándolo con los ojos lilas de par en par entre los rebeldes mechones. De un salto se puso en pie y sacudió los copos de nieve de su pequeño vestido de seda magenta claro y la coraza de piel gris oscuro.

\- Si, si no te preocupes estoy acostumbrada este tipo de accidentes, jeje. El vuelo no es mi punto fuerte - respondió hablando a tal velocidad que el chico tuvo que concentrarse para entenderla.

\- Oh, genial, me alegro de que estés bien. Y ahora... Te importaría decirme quién eres?

\- Eh? Oh! Si por supuesto, que maleducado por mi parte, presentarse sin avisar en la guarida de los guardianes y...- Detuvo su rápido monólogo al ver la expresión del guardián como respuesta al nervioso hablar de la muchacha. Ella sonrió incómodamente- Perdón, suelo irme por las ramas... Mi nombre es Genevieve Noir, querubín del escuadrón 23-B de Cupido- Genevieve hizo un extraño gesto de estilo militar con los brazos extendidos y Jack pudo ver que, lo que al principio le había parecido un a especie de manto, eran un par de alas que le brotaban de la parte de dentro de los brazos. Como las alas de un murciélago pero formadas con plumas blancas.

\- Bien Genevieve. Yo soy...

\- ¡Jack Frost!- le interrumpió- Guardián de la Diversión. Lo se. Soy una gran admiradora- después de decir esto último sus mejillas tomaron un tono extremadamente rosado.

Jack esbozó una sonrisa orgullosa- Y bien, ¿que te trae por aquí?

La postura de Genevieve cambio de un balanceo nervioso a una quietud seria - Necesito que vengas conmigo urgentemente.

Jack se sorprendió por el giro de la conversación- ¿Tengo que ser precisamente yo? Me han encomendado vigilar el taller y...

\- Ahora mismo eres el único guardián localizable. Es muy importante se trata de... ella.

Algo saltó en el interior de Jack. Sabía perfectamente a quién se refería.

Un pensamiento fugaz pasó por su cabeza. Y si la acompañara? Al fin y al cabo era crucial para todos que la encontraran. Pero Norte le había dicho que...

¡Eres Jack Frost! - pensó - ¿Desde cuando haces caso de lo que te dicen?

Una sonrisa maliciosa acompañó a su pensamiento.

\- Tú marcas el camino.


End file.
